


Еще точно теплый круассан

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Circus Performer Clint Barton, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marijuana, Russian/Русский, Slice of Life, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: А сломанные пальцы мы с тобой не считаем.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Еще точно теплый круассан

Звук глухого удара заставляет обернуться. Клинт тут же отбрасывает стрелы, оперением которых занимался. Барни лежит у барьера, в стороне от сетки.  
— Кто не закрепил лестницу?! — кричит Мечник, хватая аптечку.

Барни двинулся. Не поднимая головы, показывает большой палец. Пытается опереться на левую ладонь, но, зашипев, облокачивается. Садится.

— Барни?!  
Поднимает указательный палец правой руки, безымянный и мизинец не сгибаются. Теперь Клинт видит, что он пытается восстановить дыхание. Опилки прилипли к щеке, губам. Мечника останавливает, выставив ладонь. Тот, как и Клинт, застывает. Барни, закрыв глаза, медленно, с помощью левой руки, поднимает согнутую правую. Опускает.  
— Ключица в порядке, — выдыхает он, пытаясь опереться о барьер, но морщится и резко убирает руку.  
— Что? — Мечник, опустившись на колени, обеспокоенно заглядывает Барни в глаза. Помогает сесть на барьер.  
— Рука немеет, — снова морщится брат, и Клинт боится дернуться. Так и застыл, сидя в опилках. Опилках, которые Барни не смахивает с лица — ему слишком больно.  
Это и так ясно.  
Сердце колотится где-то в горле.

Чисхолм требует вернуться к прогону, как только Мечник уводит Барни из шатра; Клинту сложно сконцентрироваться: сам несколько раз чуть не падает, мажет, почти простреливает ногу ассистентке.  
Чисхолм буквально выгоняет его, и в трейлере становится еще хуже.  
Кроме Барни у Клинта никого нет.  
А что, если сломанное ребро проткнуло легкое?  
Или там печень разорвалась?  
Перелом бедренной кости?  
Гематома в мозге?

Горячая вода может понадобиться Барни: Клинт моется под холодной.  
Трясет его совсем не из-за нее.

Он уже развесил полотенца и даже постиранную тренировочную форму, зачем-то помыл пол. И все равно не может найти себе места.  
Нащупав на полке в трейлере коробочку от коричных конфет, Клинт достает ее. Три скрученных косяка. Добротных. Он никогда не курил один, без Барни. Сейчас чем-то хочется успокоить стучащую в висках кровь. Но вряд ли поможет именно это. Тем не менее, Клинт достает зажигалку. Наверное, это единственное, что у них осталось от отца. Барни зачем-то прикарманил ее где-то за год до того, как родители погибли. Отец в тот день снова нажрался, схватил брата за ухо и начал, брызжа слюной, орать, не он ли украл ее. Но Барни, — и это тогда поразило Клинта, — сжав зубы, но спокойно, ответил, что, вероятно, тот просрал ее в баре сам, потому что накануне его забирала мать и просила их с Клинтом помочь дотащить его до спальни. 

Зажигалка тяжелая. Пламя совсем небольшое: Барни любит экономить и заправку для зажигалки часто использует для выведения пятен, например, от краски.  
Клинт крутит колесико, смотрит на пламя и закрывает крышку.  
Снова и снова.

— Ты сам? — голос Мечника у трейлера заставляет быстро все убрать и сесть за стол. Перевести дыхание.

— Нормально, — как-то обреченно отзывается Барни уже со ступенек. — Они сказали — пару месяцев? Ну... помогу со светом там, сам знаешь...

Дверь открывается, и заваливается Барни, сильно прихрамывая. Правая рука подвязана.  
— Так что? — вскакивает Клинт.  
— Вывих плеча, трещины в паре ребер, дохуя ушибов, а сломанные пальцы мы с тобой не считаем, если это не указательный и средний.  
Барни ухмыляется.

Клинт и сам падал. Много раз. Тут особо ничем не помочь. Он лишь смотрит на лангетку. И на то, как Барни больно поднимать ногу, шагая.  
— Хромаешь. Ляжешь на кровати, а я на полу.  
Барни вроде бы и мнется, но кивает. Сам же понимает. Не расшнуровывая, снимает кроссовки и садится на кровать. Клинт достает еще подушки, кидает их Барни: ему они при травмах не помешают. Себе расстилает спальный мешок на полу. На всякий ставит кувшин с водой поближе. И пепельницу.  
Тяжело дыша, Барни ложится и натягивает на себя одеяло. Вырубив свет, Клинт залезает в спальный мешок. Жарко. Барни пытается найти удобное положение: ворочается и стонет.  
— Больно?  
— Да, — сдавленно отзывается. — Похоже, могу либо только на спине, либо только на животе спать. Но на животе из-за руки неудобно. Может, сидя?  
— Не неси чушь, — отзывается Клинт, но тут же замолкает. Сам хорошо помнит, что такое боль. — А что Мечник рассказывал?  
— О! — Барни явно улыбается. Клинт с пола смотрит, как его силуэт более здоровой рукой хватает подушку, садится и подкладывает ее под спину. — Говорил про Париж. Он же в колонии их родился. В Азии. Там пытались все как дома сделать, но все равно — не то.  
— Ну да, — хмыкает Клинт и тоже садится. — Как вообще можно в типа Вьетнаме сделать кусок Франции?  
— Как-то вот пытались. И они, и англичане, и голландцы. Португальцы там с испанцами, — он замолкает, но тут же снова подает голос: — Достань-ка мне _ту_ коробочку?

Затянувшись, Барни протягивает Клинту косяк. Тот уже пересел ему в ноги. Так удобнее.Плотный дым заполняет легкие, а Барни тихо говорит:  
— Рассказывал, что в Париже старые дома, старше, чем в Филадельфии! Их там много. Он такие типа бежевые.  
— Им типа лет двести? — Клинт затягивается слишком глубоко. Кашляет, передает косяк обратно. Барни медленно затягивается и выдыхает:  
— Прикинь: ты сидишь за маленьким круглым столиком, вокруг старые дома, а у тебя маленькая такая чашечка очень крепкого кофе и еще теплый круассан. Его не разогрели, а недавно испекли.  
Снова затянувшись, он протягивает косяк и, как только Клинт его берет, продолжает:  
— И ты сидишь, а эти их мадмуазели все на тебя смотрят. Они не то чтобы красотки, но очень милые. И умелые.  
— Хотелось бы там оказаться, — мечтательно выдыхает Клинт. Он был много где, а толком — нигде. Было бы неплохо побывать хотя бы в Канаде, в Мексике. Это недалеко. Европа кажется чем-то сложным, далеким и непонятным, как и сам Мечник.  
— Вот сидишь ты, — продолжает Барни, протягивая руку, и в их трейлере теперь стоит тяжелый и сладкий запах дури, — а там ходят эти француженки. Не то, чтобы красивые, но милые. И улыбаются тебе.  
— Прикольно было бы там с тобой оказаться, Барни.  
— Как-нибудь обязательно сгоняем, — начинает смеяться он, но тут же замолкает и морщится, трогая здоровой рукой больное плечо.

*

Пахнет дождем. Барни поднимает ворот, что-то быстро бросив официантке, которая уж слишком приветлива в ответ; откусывает свежий и еще точно теплый круассан, сидя на веранде кафешки в Латинском квартале. Закидывает ногу на ногу и отпивает эспрессо из маленькой чашечки. Разворачивает газету. Да, Барни, похоже, знает французский.

Клинт передергивает затвор. Объект вот-вот выйдет на контакт. И хорошо, что Барни начальству не интересен. Лишь зацепка.  
Может, уже завтра они вдвоем закажут по свежему круассану и крошечной чашечке крепкого кофе?


End file.
